powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Salent's Waltz
STORY: Salent's Waltz (WIP) Opening log on recent crimes of known anarchist Salent... '' It was a cold night in the city of Entropolis and everyone was in their homes sleeping in the night. You could say not a creature was stirring but you would be wrong, for there was a very corrupt company stealing and cheating they're clients out of their hard-earned money and they had just recently swindled an unknown client out of his resources. But Lord have mercy on them for they do not know who they just tricked for there client only LOOKS like a man. Guard 1: why are we out here again? Guard 2: It should be obvious, to make sure none of those suckers the boss fooled come into this building Guard 1: (shivering) well could he at least give us some coats Guard 2: yeah.... Hey! who is that? The two guards were approached by a near-slim figure in a trenchcoat and a hat. The guards did not know why, but something was wrong with that person... Guard 1: stop, you are on restricted property ???: (puts hands up) oh well, thats a shame.... Suddenly the figure took of his hat showing his mask, it was Salent!!! Salent drew a knife and slit the first guard's throat instantly, Blood sprayed everywhere and got on Salent's trenchcoat and mask making him look even more frightening. The second guard slowly walked back and drew his gun. The second guard shot and missed Salent giving Salent enough time to grab the gun off of the first guard's corpse and shot the second guard in the chest and stomach a bunch of times. The second guard dropped to the floor with blood coming out of his mouth as Salent was approaching the door of the building when he noticed there was a retina scanner. Salent then looked at the injured second guard and approached him. He grabbed a knife and forced it through the second guard's eye as the guard screamed and wailed in pain. Salent moved the knife around the eye precise enough to not damage the eye but aggresivley enough... to enjoy it while the guard kept screaming and he kept laughing. After Salent was done he put the eye into the retina scanner and the door opened and he went inside, leaving the guard to die slowly screaming and crying. While inside the building Salent saw a frightend secretary who heard the fight outside and saw the blood on Salent's trenchcoat. She tried to hide under the desk but Salent grabbed her. Using his talent of persuasion he told the secretary... Salent: dont worry, im only here to see your C.E.O Secretary: (Scared) r-really? Salent: yes, all that matters is that I will not kill you, I am asking which floor your boss is in Secretary: (Scared) o-of course, h-he is on floor A, the top floor Salent: well done, the top floor eh?, thats where all the big men reside. Here is this flower, smell it The Secretary took the flower and did what Salent told her to do. Immediatly after smelling the flower she started screaming hysterically and bled from her eyes, nose and mouth... Secretary: (screaming and crying) I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SPARE ME!!!! Salent: (grinning) sorry lady, its a lying cheating world out there (laughs cruelly) what you are currently experiencing is one of my psychoactive poisons, enjoy seeing your worst fears while dying of bleeding. And with that cruel message Salent walked away from the secretary and saw a room filled with amputating equipment. Now Salent knew he brought his own "toys" but wanted to collect some new ones. He heard a person walking into the room, it was the docter, he then hid in one of the lockers and waited for the right moment to kill the docter... Docter: Jeez, I better be careful or these chemicals would drop on the floor, I hope I dont have to do overtime. Then again, you can never tell with the managers- Salent: oh, tell me about it Docter: what the- who are you!?! Salent put his hand inside the docter's mouth and pulled out his tongue in which he then carved off with a knife so he could not speak. He then began to wonder how to kill the docter..... Salent: now, what should I do with you dear docter. Use the chemicals to melt your face off? No, too predictable... Salent then saw a sort of bonesaw on one of the tables of the room. He grabbed it and then proceeded to strike the docters neck a bunch of times until he eventually just decapitated him Salent: you know what? I'll just keep this. Eventually the security of the building caught up with Salent's murder trail and wnt to his current location in the building to subdue him... Advanced Guard 1: alright, we don't know anything about this guy except for one thing: he has killed about half of the important staff in this building Advanced Guard 2: (scoffs) this guy is just another psychopath who does'nt think before he acts Advanced Guard 3: The elevator is opening.... The team of advanced security guards exited the elevator in an orderly fashion. They were about to search the room but then they were greeted by a familiar voice.... Salent: hello kiddos!!! (laughs insanely) Salent straight-up shot the guard in the center of the group. The rest hid, knowing the intelligence and insanity of their target, and planned out a strategy to kill him. Two of the guards rushed at Salent. Salent pointed his gaunlet at the first guard and his gaunlet sprayed acid in his eyes. Blinded, the first guard staggered and stumbled everywhere eventually dying when Salent hacked him up with the bonesaw he kept. The second guard used his combat knife and attacked Salent. The guard's attack did little damage. Salent's wristblades protruded from his gaunlets and he used them to cut up the guard several times.... Salent: advanced security? More like advanced pushovers (laughs insanely) After Killing all the guards he once again took the elevator to the top floor where the C.E.O of the company was guarded by elite mercenaries with heavy weaponry.... Mercenary 1: He is just behind this door... C.E.O: (terrified) w-well what are you waiting for?! Kill him!!! Mercenary 2: we can't, he will hear us... Salent: (intercom) so, the big bad crime boss is hiding behind mercenaries to help him... C.E.O: what do you want?! I could give you money, power, anything!! just leave me alone Salent: (intercom) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! C.E.O: (terrified) W-why are you laughing?! Salent: Oh, thats rich. You think im mad at you for swindling me, you are nothing more then entertainment in my opinion. Im going to kill you because I am bored C.E.O: he's insane Mercenary 1: I hear footsteps through the door... The mercenaries readied their weapons and pointed them at the door. There was a suspenseful silence in the room and everyone just waited... until something right behind them rolled in through one of the vents in the room. It was a napalm grenade, The two mercs made a mistake in shooting it in shock because it detonated, killing the mercs and burned the C.E.O's clothes and skin off leaving him reddish and dying. Salent walked into the room over the corpses of the mercs, picked up the shocked, dying C.E.O, went back to the elevator and pressed the button for the last floor. When he reached the last floor he dragged the now dead C.E.O through the foyer of the building stopping to see the corpse of the secretary he killed earlier. He took his gun and shot off a piece of her head and kept it as a "souvenir". Salent went outside still with the corpse of the C.E.O and entered one of the company vehicles. While driving Salent saw a resturant that was still open. Salent exited the vehicle with the C.E.O's corpse and put said corpse aside and entered the resturant... Man: hey, whos that? Woman: Oh God!!, He has blood all over him Salent: Yes, yes, thats blood (pulls out machine gun) and there is about to be more spilled in a minute (laughs insanely) If you were right there next to the resturant then all you would hear would be the sounds of screaming as Salent gunned the customers and workers down.... Salent: Now, how do I dispose of a corpse? (chuckles) Salent then looked at the list of deliveries on one of the tables of the resturant and then laughs sinisterly... '''A few hours later... Daughter: when is dad going to be back yet? Mother: very soon Daughter: im hungry... Mother: thats why I ordered something from that resturant you love Daughter: really!, awesome! The doorbell rang... Mother: huh? they just left it here Daughter: well, it took more then 30 minutes for them to come here so I guess it's free In the dining room... Daughter: I dont remember the chicken special looking like this Mother: I can't really tell with all these greasey foods (eats meal) No more then 4ft away from the house Salent was watching. He walked away saying only this... Salent: I'll give them some time to figure it out. All I can say is at least I finally got rid of that corpse (Laughs sinisterly and insanely) '''''THE END? ACT II ''' ''Four Years Ago.... ' Alister Malcom AKA "The Urban Knight " was patroling the dark cruel streets of Devils Nest. While most would fear for their lives Alister just simply walked. After all... this was the wretched city he grew up in. Urban Knight: *sighs* it never changes does'nt it? Urban Knight: says here that three groups have been wrecking havoc on whats left of the city, The Brothers of the Eye, The Nihilist Equation, and The Poor Shadows The Brothers of the Eye where a religious cult which believed the city of Devils Nest to be a "breeding ground for the unholy"... They are not far from wrong, but the cult and its mysterious "High-Priest" insist on killing selected random people to promote the message. The Nihilist Equation where atheistic conspirators who did not believe in a god but rather a way to bring meaning to the world by torturing and converting certain politicians and important figures. Their leader taught them that if they do so then all the concepts of the universe will turn in their favour and grant them all physical godhood. The Poor Shadows are a group of rebel wannabes who target the last figures of authority in Devil's Nest ,the crime lords, and kill them to recieve the higher tastes of life. Their leader promises that he is the key to success... but at what cost?.... Urban Knight: Hmmm, there seems to be a meeting at the hotel that is being attended by members of the Nihilist Eqaution... Immediatly after finding that out he downloaded the coordinates onto his helmet and headed towards the Hotel. The Urban Knight eventually reached the hotel and saw the meeting taking place.... Nihilist Leader: Fellow Equationists, Soon we will bring meaning to this universe by converting the destined! Some would say that the words I speak are folly and madness! But as you know every problem has an unexpected solution! Just then, Urban Knight suddenly broke through the windows and into the meeting... Nihilist Leader: What are you doing here!?! Urban Knight: Im here to break this meeting. And rid the Earth of scum like you. Nihilist Leader: Equationists, kill the ignorant one! The first Equationist lunged at Urban Knight. Urban Knight grabbed the first Equationist's arm and twisted it making him yell in pain. Urban Knight then kicked the Equationist's feet ,tripping him, and flipped over him twisting his arm in the process and breaking it in three places. The second Equationist pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Urban Knight. Urban Knight dodged most of the bullets while his armor nullified the rest. Urban Knight ran up a wall, jumped off, and punched the second Equationist in the face. The second Equationist staggered and tried to shoot the Urban Knight but Urban Knight kicked the gun out of his hand picked him up and used his body to break the door. Urban Knight then saw the Nihilist Leader escaping in a car. Urban Knight decided that was it for today... but first. Urban knight looked at the near unconscious second Equationist, drew his own gun and shot him. Then he saw the screaming first Equationist and did the same. Urban Knight: Now, onto the "Brothers of the Eye" Category:Blog posts Category:Events